Tau'ri
Tau'ri was the term used by the inhabitants of the Milky Way to refer to Earth and human beings from Earth. The word means "first ones" or "those from the first world" in Goa'uld in the sense that human life began on Earth. While it originally applied to all human beings in the Milky Way, the term has come to apply specifically to the humans who were born on Earth, as the Stargate Program progressed and began to inflict more and more serious blows to the Goa'uld Empire. Tau'ri on the intergalactic stage The Tau'ri have rapidly risen to prominence and have become a major superpower in both the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. They have caused the downfall of many other galactic powers, including the Goa'uld Empire, the Replicators, the Ori, the Asurans, and they are well on their way to ending the Wraith domination of the Pegasus Galaxy where even the Ancients had failed. As a result, they are often treated with caution by other major races, and even one of their closest allies, the Free Jaffa Nation, has shown great mistrust towards the Tau'ri as many of their population believe that the Jaffa should remain independent and free from any non-Jaffa influence. Many members of the Lucian Alliance, one of Earth's enemies, believe the Tau'ri to be a major threat to their organization, and believe that they have caused more grief to them than any other adversary, including the Ori. The Red Faction, a rogue military group of Tau'ri from Earth, views them as a threat in a similar manner as the Lucian Alliance. Technology The Tau'ri were a fairly advanced race, compared to other human civilizations, even before the exploration of the Milky Way, capable of simple space travel and nuclear warfare. Tau'ri weapons are capable of rivaling the Goa'uld Staff weapons and, interestingly enough, Tau'ri weapons were the only known weaponry to permanently damage the Replicators before the re-invention of the Replicator disruptor. The Tau'ri have developed many technologies based on what SG teams have brought back from trips to other planets via the use of the Stargate on Earth. While Earth's level of technology prior even to Stargate travel far supersedes the level found on most planets throughout the galaxy, several civilizations surpass it, such as the Tollan, Aschen, Eurondans, Galarans, and the Hebridians. Much of the alien technology Stargate Command was able to procure has been Goa'uld in nature, which they have utilized to make several advances, mostly in the area of spaceship and weapons technology. However, since the Asgard donated their entire database and latest technology to the people of Earth before they perished, and with access to the Atlantis database, the technology of the Tau'ri made an incredible leap forward as of late, especially in medical technology. As of 2020, many civilizations and races consider the Tau'ri possibly being one of the most advanced races in three galaxies. In 2021, all nations of Earth were united under the International Council of Earth. Additional Information *Technology *Characters Category:Tau'ri